thewitchandwizardfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Maximum Ride Nudge/Archive 1
A Note from the Witch Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the that the Resistance had not yet come to fix. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . All of these links are a great way to start exploring Freeland. Happy editing, MRN (talk) (blog) ( ) , , (UTC) .Cinderflight says... Hey. You should adopt the wiki so we can help it have the right facts and help it grow and become popular. Sincerely, .Cinderflight Sure! I just finished reading the fire btw, so I may not know everything :p. Cinder So I've actually read farther than you? Wow, lol. ~Cinder Yesh I know. Call me wafflez 01:49, September 2, 2013 (UTC) Thanks! I see your adoption worked out? I like this one… although maybe make the links a brighter orange? I dont think the dark orange looks good with the fire and red… Call me wafflez 22:50, September 5, 2013 (UTC) I dun think there is a difference… Call me wafflez 23:06, September 5, 2013 (UTC) Ah. Ok. And thanks~ I'm founder/admin on multiple wikis so I have a touch of design/coding up my sleeve. Call me wafflez 15:07, September 7, 2013 (UTC) My siggie is awesome cause its the boss bro Call me wafflez 00:27, September 8, 2013 (UTC) DERP STILL STOCKING U! -Mart Heyyy. Ya im still on wikia but ive had a pretty packed schedule Cuz end of school and yatayata. But almost out. Last day is June 10th!! So wazzup? Call me wafflez 00:50, June 2, 2014 (UTC) Reply Sorry, I'm not really into the series, so I think I won't be coming back. I have my hands full with other activities as well. --[[User:DQueenie13|'DQ13']] ~ Take your sword and your shield, there's a battle on the field. 00:20, August 24, 2014 (UTC) RE: Sure! :) I'll make a favicon (and maybe a wordmark) if you decide it's okay. KCCreations (Talk) ---- Thanks! :) And about the favicon suggestion...I was actually thinking on doing just that. :) KCCreations (Talk) ---- You're welcome! Thanks again! (For some odd reason, I actually find making those a lot of fun.) *winks* KCCreations (Talk) Never left ~Cimder design stuff I noticed that you were thinking about doing some design stuff to this wiki, I could help with that if you wanted. If you want some examples for what I could do see The Maze Runner wikia. -- Rider ranger47 (talk) 01:20, November 11, 2014 (UTC) So what would you like me to do first? Rider ranger47 (talk) 02:00, November 11, 2014 (UTC) I could help with your background image alignment if you want. -- Rider ranger47 (talk) 21:01, November 11, 2014 (UTC) So what do you think about the new background image alignment? Rider ranger47 (talk) 21:11, November 12, 2014 (UTC) I have to admit, the wordmark is not the best for this wiki. i will look into improvements. -- Rider ranger47 (talk) 00:44, November 13, 2014 (UTC) i have to admit,I have no ideas on the word mark. Whoever made your last one did good. I would ask wikia community design team, but they will not help unless you have 200 page on your wiki. Rider ranger47 (talk) 02:53, November 13, 2014 (UTC) I have nothing else I can do here unless you want me to change the user tags text. Is there any other wikis that you run that could use some design work? -- Rider ranger47 (talk) 21:04, November 13, 2014 (UTC) I almost forgot, here is a list of Javascript scripts I have added to your wiki: *Added contribs to user menu *ajax rc- automatically reloads special:log and special:recent changes every 60 seconds. *lock forums-disables commenting on forum posts after a set amount of days. *lock old blogs- see above, but on blogs. *Usertags-linked admin user tag to admin help page, gave rollbacks,bots, and global bots user tags. *Standard Edit Summaries- added a drop down menu of edit summaries to classic editor. *ReferencePopups-all references here now look like wikipedia's. *BackToTopButton-adds a back to top button in user toolbar. *DisplayClock-adds a UTC clock in the wikis header. *SignatureCheck-warns users not signing their messages. *RevealAnonIP-revelas anon's IP to sysops rollbacks and chat mods *chat hacks Rider ranger47 (talk) 21:26, November 13, 2014 (UTC) What would you like the user tags new text to be and what tags do you want changed? And I could do some things on the maximum ride wiki if you wanted. -- Rider ranger47 (talk) 23:42, November 13, 2014 What text for what tag? -- Rider ranger47 (talk) 23:49, November 13, 2014 (UTC) I have made the needed changes. However, your tags is having some issues. What text do you see as your user tag? -- Rider ranger47 (talk) 00:15, November 14, 2014 (UTC) I have finished with the user tags. Do you want me to work on the maximum ride wiki as well? -- Rider ranger47 (talk) 00:41, November 14, 2014 (UTC) Just remember that I must be an admin to edit any code pages. -- Rider ranger47 (talk) 00:57, November 14, 2014 (UTC) Something I forgot to mention: I used my bot to generally clean up all of your pages here. they should be a lot easier to understand and more grammatically correct now. -- Rider ranger47 (talk) 21:05, November 14, 2014 (UTC) Is there anything else that needs to be done here? -- Rider ranger47 (talk) 20:14, November 15, 2014 (UTC) RE: I got your message about the user you mentioned on the Maximum Ride Wiki. I'll keep an eye on her...that is, if it's a her at all (take a look at this blog post of his/hers). Also...I was looking through the block log, and I saw that one anonymous user had been blocked for 6 months for RPing. Checking out their now-closed forum thread, I saw that what they'd done (pretending to be different people most times they posted a comment) is similar to what this user's been doing on his/her own posts. In addition, one of his/her other posts, from what I see, appears to be hating on someone. If this is so, it goes against the "Don't make personal attacks" example guideline I found on this page. One last thing: I had to remove some of his/her blog responses a few days ago because it contained quite a bit of profanity. Just thought I'd let you know. And I'll bear the whole "Don't feed the trolls" idea in mind, too. Thanks for the heads-up. From, KCCreations (Talk) (at 22:36, November 14, 2014 (UTC)) Alert This is a heads-up about Slimshady2015 over on the Maximum Ride Wiki. He recently just uploaded a couple of spam pictures (one of them being some clown named Penny Wise who looks like he's from a horror movie...and may be), and I had to tell him to respect the opinions of others after he posted a comment on his blog post about his "goal". Also, I was looking through the pictures he uploaded, and I realized something: Besides spam, what is something both Angeldominy666 and Slimshady2015 have done? Both of them have at some point uploaded pictures of Hibana Daida, who I believe is a character from the anime Deadman Wonderland. (I'm not an anime geek, so I could be wrong about where the character's from.) It could just be a total coincidence that they both have uploaded pictures of the exact same character...but what if Shady's a sockpuppet account? Just thought I'd let you know. KCCreations (Talk) (at 13:11, November 21, 2014 (UTC)) (P.S: Remember that spam comment of his you deleted on your Chocolate Chip Cookies revision blog post? I just refreshed my browser...and he'd readded it five minutes before.) Meet me in chat? ~Cinda Username Question Hi MRN! I was looking through the logs, and I saw that a few hours ago (the time as I write this is: 20:42, November 25, 2014 (UTC)), a user had created an account on the Maximum Ride Wiki. However, his/her username seems a bit suggestive. I'd also read something about blocking that said that users could be blocked for having an "unacceptable username"...but I don't want to just go ahead and block the user without getting your consent. As far as I know, their name may not even be a reason to block them. Their name is: Xxbroken-demon-from-hellxx. (And they haven't created a user page yet.) Should they be temporarily blocked? Or am I being oversensitive? KCCreations (Talk) (Blog) ---- Lol, okay! :P KCCreations (Talk) (Blog) Insecurities in MR Chat Hi, MRN. Remember when you first made me an admin over at the Maximum Ride Wiki, and we talked about how to handle certain situations while in Chat? Well, this is related to that. About an hour and a half ago (the time as I write this is: 02:09, November 28, 2014 (UTC)), I joined a Chat with a brand-new user. The conversation went well for a while...until they began asking for personal information (my surname and age, specifically). I managed to dodge the questions, and they stopped asking for that kind of stuff...but it made me feel really insecure. My question is: If this happens again with the same user, what should I do about it? KCCreations, the Maximum Ride Addict (talk) 02:09, November 28, 2014 (UTC) (Didn't feel like pasting that other complicated signature I use. :P) There's a very simple solution to this: (hope you don't mind my doing your job for you MRN ;) ) Kick the user out of chat, and if you need to, ban him(?)! -- Rider ranger47 (talk) 14:43, November 28, 2014 (UTC) URL change Have you ever consider changing this wikis URL? "wizardpedia" is not exactly relating to the wiki. Rider ranger47 (talk) 00:46, December 3, 2014 (UTC) If there are two wikis on the same topic I may be able to request the other to be closed. Can you give me a link? As for the new URL,I was thinking something like witch&wizard.wikia.com Rider ranger47 (talk) 02:59, December 3, 2014 (UTC) Sorry, but you are going to have to be very specific. What exactly do you want the new URL to be? And what was the picture that slimshady2015 uploaded of? -- Rider ranger47 (talk) 21:37, December 4, 2014 (UTC) See here. Look at the top of the list. And I will request to have the URL changed. -- Rider ranger47 (talk) 00:33, December 5, 2014 (UTC)